The present disclosure relates generally to drainage systems and more particularly to drainage devices for use in providing a flow path below basement floors for water seeping in between foundation walls and footing to prevent water leakage onto basement floors.
A problem in many basements is wet or damp basement floors caused by water seeping under the foundation wall and flowing up between the foundation wall and the basement floor. It is not practical, or even desirable, to prevent water from seeping under the foundation wall. Water pressure build-up behind the wall can damage the wall. Therefore, drainage systems are used to provide a flow path for water entering between the foundation wall and footing to a sump, thus preventing the water from flowing up between the foundation wall and basement floor.